


The after math of Tim's brakeup!

by Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Weirdness, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches/pseuds/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches
Summary: Ummm this actually gets dark at points.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I wanna mention that the only boys mentioned in this chapter are conner, dami and timmy also my oc is in here like usual. Enjoy. 

Tim's pov

"What?" I asked kon. "I'm breaking up with you." "Good luck kon."

1 minute later

"HE DID WHAT!!!!" Victoria screamed. "He broke up with drake! I will kill him for you."dami said. "Please don't" steph exclaimed. "Why don't we have a day at the mall." Babs says excitedly "YEAH" we exclaimed together.

Time skip

Tims pov  
"So are we gonna have a girls(+dami and timmy) night?" "HECK YEAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tim's pov

We're all in Victoria's room and were watching the banana split movie (see above) and Snorky was about to run a guy over and we were chanting "kill him" because he had cheated on his wife. We were laughing and chatting until we heard a knock on the front door. (All they are the only people there. Bruce and Alfredo are on a biseness trip and Dick and Jason are on patrol) We grab a weapon each and answer the door. Whos there shocks even Cassie (Cassandra Cain) "Kon?" I say angrely. "Hey Tim im sorry! Will you be my boyfriend again?" He asks.

"No!" I shout "leave now!" But he doesn't. "Oh you thought you had a choice." He laughed "you are an IDIOT" Victoria then held her AK47 (with kriptonight bulits in) to his head "LEAVE NOW" Victoria says in a dangerous voice "yes ma'am." He then spends off.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria's POV

He ran away,heh,weakling. Aleast Tim's safe. "What the hell was that?" We all look up and see jason and dick "I don't know." Admits tim. "Well any way i don't think we'll see him for a long while." States Victoria. "Well night" says cass "night" we all say in unison


	4. A big thank you too...

I just want to say a big thank you to http://ao3feed-jaytim.tumblr.com for telling people about my books. Hope you all stay strong during this time and i love to hear from you guys as you all are special to me. 😊 ~arthor chan


End file.
